abrasados en la oscuridad
by LilikaTo
Summary: 5 CAPITULO Y FINAL!!!!!una historia de amor entre mi amado yamato y taichi_kun yaoi/ shonen ai..YAMACHI
1. una difícil confesión

Abrasados en la oscuridad  
  
Por lilikato  
  
Digimon y todos sus personajes no son míos, aunque no me molestaría tener un yamatito para mí.  
  
Capitulo 1: "una difícil confesión"  
  
Creo que todo el mundo tiene a alguien especial que algún día encontrara y estarán juntos por siempre, pero hay veces que ese alguien especial no es correspondido, o nosotros somos muy temerosos para enfrentarnos y decir nuestros sentimientos, ¿Por qué?...por que no puedo decirle a la persona que amo mis verdaderos sentimientos.no me importa lo que digan los demás, nunca me importado, ¿entonces?...lo que mas le impide a la gente de demostrar sus sentimientos es si son correspondidos o no.en mi caso no lo soy.no es que haya declarado mis sentimientos a esa persona , ni mucho menos, son esas cosas que uno siente.que uno sabe que no pueden pasar, que él no me ama , ama a otra.Ellos siempre andan juntos y saben todos sus secretos, se conocen de pequeños y hasta sus familias quieren que se casen, son como. helado y papas fritas , quedan bien juntos.._.mal ejemplo, solo a mi me gusta el helado con papas fritas..es que solo que yo quiero.yo quiero se las papas fritas del helado de Taichi.TAICHI.  
  
-si Yamato?-taichi dice con su suave voz de siempre. En ese momento siento como mi cara se pone calentita por la vergüenza "como puede decirlo en voz alta.soy tan tonto.y en mitad de clases de matemáticas." en ese momento me doy cuenta que toda la clase me esta mirando."y mas encima lo grite..aaaaaaaaaa"  
  
-señor Ishida, le pasa algo. Si quiere hablar con el señor Yagami, no tiene por que gritarle, esta sentado al lado suyo..-dice el profesor mientras toda la clase se ríe de mi..."Que plancha".hoy no es mi día.  
  
Justo cuando pensé que no me podía poner más rojo, la campana sonó para la próxima clase."salvado por la campana"  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
-Yamato, esperame!!!!-ya había pasado todo las de clases y por fin había terminado ese horrendo día, lo único que quería era irme para mi casa, y evitar a Taichi, pero no, me estaba llamado, seguramente para preguntarme por que había gritado su nombre en mitad de la clase.  
  
Me hice el sordo y seguí caminado.  
  
-YAMATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- ese grito no pasa desapercibido por nadie que estaba en la salida del colegio, donde me encontraba, y creo que ni para toda la cuadra..  
  
-ahora Taichi grita por ti- sentí una niña de mi clase decir.la cual mire con desprecio.  
  
-ah, hola Taichi- le dije cuando se me acerco, intentando evitar contacto visual.  
  
-Yamato, por que te fuiste tan rápido de clases de matemáticas??, y después en el almuerzo porque no te sentaste cerca mío??, y cuando te grite en el pasillo no me péscate?, acaso estas enojado conmigo-  
  
-¿me gritaste en el pasillo? no te escuche, lo siento- si, grito a todo pulmón en el pasillo, y me fue casi imposible desaparecer de esa horrible escena.- ¿por que podría estar enojado contigo?-hermoso taichi.  
  
-entonces ¿por que no me hablaste en todo el día?-aunque mis intentos por no mirarle a la cara eran muy grandes, no pude evitar mirarlo a los ojos en ese instante, eso ojos color almendra tan penetrantes, que en ese momento tenían un dejo a tristeza.que podía decirle,.no podía decirle "te amo taichi y no puedo confesar mi amor a ti, por miedo al rechazo, y por eso estoy huyendo de ti".no, claro que no, pero por que tengo tanto miedo que el me rechace...es que..  
  
-¿Yamato?  
  
-ah?  
  
-que te pasa? te quedaste mirándome sin pestañar como por media hora.últimamente estas distinto conmigo Yamato, y me gustaría que hablemos de esto, ¿que es lo que realmente te pasa?- ah!!!, taichi quiere hablar conmigo...¿que le diría?...¿tendré el valor para confesarme?.  
  
-tierra llamando a Yamato Ishida!!!!  
  
-ah?  
  
-te fuiste de nuevo.bueno, que piensas, por que no hoy nos juntamos en el parque a las 7 para hablar mejor ¿ya?  
  
-bueno.-  
  
-entonces esta decidido, te voy a las 7, CHAO!!  
  
-chao.  
  
"Que hare.tengo una cita con taichi".en ese momento me ruborizo al pensamiento de cita con Tai-chan.."bueno lo unico que tengo que hacer es armarme de todo el valor que tengo, y confesarme.  
  
FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE  
  
Notas de la autora (yo!) Se que es corta y que apesta, pero es el primer fic que escribo en toda mi vida, así que sean compasivos.la continuaron viene pronto. ¡MANDEN REVIWS!!!! 


	2. yo te acompaño al parque

DISCLAIMER: Digimon es mío.si lo escucharon es mío y de nadie mas (jajaja).no, en verdad es de alguien mas.no es mío, así que no me demanden (cosa que seria muy parquiante de parte de ustedes.), alguien me puede decir de quien es Digimon.parezco idiota sin saber que poner en estos disclaimer.  
  
Capitulo 2: "yo te acompaño al parque"  
  
Por lilikato miau  
  
-¿Que hora es papá?  
  
-por vigésima vez en el día, las 6:30-  
  
-.-  
  
-¿por que estas tan ansioso por saber la hora Yamato?-  
  
-por nada papá-  
  
-Yamato?  
  
-si?  
  
-¿seguro que no te pasa nada?-  
  
-seguro-  
  
-por que cualquier cosa tu sabes que yo estoy aquí para ti-  
  
-no me pasa nada.mejor me voy -  
  
-a donde vas?  
  
-al parque..  
  
  
  
El camino hacia el parque fue todo un tormento, mientras mi cabeza decía que todo esto era un error, y que nada podía pasar, mi corazón explotaba de alegría y emoción.no podía creer lo que estaba apunto de pasar.yo iba a declararle mi amor a mi amado Taichi .mi tai-chan.y si todo resultaba como en mis sueños lo mas segura era que.no Yamato, no pienses así, piensa en las cosas malas , quizás , después de todo, resulte diferente de lo que me imagino, y esto solo sea un grave error.. ¡Odio la indecisión!.  
  
En ese momento me doy cuenta que ya estoy en el parque, pero ¿donde se supone que me tengo que juntar con Taichi?...miro para todos lados y veo muchas parejas disfrutando de ese lugar. como me gustaría estar así con mi amado Taichi, viendo la hermosa puesta de sol, solo los dos abrasados.Pero en ese momento mi mirada se fija en una de las parejas. ¿Que hace mi amado Taichi con Sora? , maldita Sora, que hace aquí..pero parece que están discutiendo.Rápidamente me escondo detrás de un árbol para que no me vean..de que estarán discutiendo, ellos siempre han sido muy unidos , esto es extraño.  
  
-Como pudiste hacerme algo así -dice Sora con voz de pena (mi súper oído nunca es engañado)  
  
-Sora disculpa, pero nosotros nunca tuvimos algo, solo hemos sido amigos-  
  
-¿amigos?, eso tu crees, eres un idiota- en ese momento Sora le pego un cachetada a Taichi y se fue corriendo del lugar.  
  
Taichi se quedo ahí parado, como si todavía estuviera razonado lo que acababa de pasar .Pero como si alguien le hubiera dicho que yo estaba ahí, se dio vuelta y miro justo donde yo estaba.  
  
-Taichi?-  
  
-hola Yamato.-me dijo con una voz de perrito que acababa de ser pisoteado por sus amos y ahora se enfrentaba a la realidad. Casi no me pude resistir a abrasarlo y apretarlo bien entre mis brazos, pero me resistí y fui caminando hasta donde el estaba.  
  
-¿escuchaste nuestra conversación?-dijo Taichi como si eso fuera lo que mas importaba en ese momento.  
  
-no.solo vi el final-  
  
-¿la cachetada?, Sora si sabe pegar fuerte- en ese momento Taichi me sonrió con la mas dulce sonrisa que tenia. Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme y mirar al piso como un enfermo mental.típico de los anime shojos.  
  
-Tai.de que estaban hablando tu y Sora?  
  
-de nada-sonó como la mentira más grande y más mal contada del mundo.  
  
-Vamos, no creo que por "nada" se haya puesto así de histérica-  
  
-Bueno, yo estaba camino hacia aquí para que nos juntáramos, cuando encontré con Sora, y cuando supo que me donde me dirigía, me dijo que me acompañaba en el camino, puesto que su casa queda muy cerca del parque.Bueno, la caminata fue agradable, conversamos de cualquier estupidez, hasta que ella me pregunto para que venia al parque, yo le conté para juntarme contigo.después de eso se puso extraña y me dijo que tenia algo muy importante que decirme, y bueno.  
  
-¿que paso?  
  
-no importa.la verdad es que no debería contarte  
  
-Yagami, ya empezaste la historia, tienes que terminarla.  
  
-bueno ella me confeso que yo le gustaba .  
  
-ah..  
  
-como que "ah"-  
  
-es que era demasiado predecible-  
  
-tú crees, yo nunca había notado nada-  
  
-eso es por que siempre andas en las nubes Taichi-  
  
-¿pero que debo hacer?, se puso como histérica, y en verdad no se que debo hacer-  
  
-¿pero a ti te gusta?-  
  
-CLARO QUE NO!!!-  
  
-¿enserio?, yo pensaba que si-  
  
-¿y que te hizo pensar e eso?  
  
-Bueno, ustedes siempre andan juntos y saben todos sus secretos, por eso pensé que te gustaba.-  
  
-no, de donde a mi me iba a gustar Sora.ni siquiera es de mi tipo-  
  
-¿y cual es tu tipo? -  
  
-bueno, para ser sinceros, últimamente tengo dudas acerca de eso.-  
  
"a que se referirá Taichi con eso, no será que.no Yamato, no pienses en eso, lo mas seguro es que no le guste Sora por que es colorina, y a él le gustan las rubias.pero esta muy serio para que sea eso.no será que."  
  
-YAMATO!-  
  
-si?-  
  
-te fuiste de nuevo a "piensa mucho" landia-  
  
-lo siento es que.-  
  
-¿que pasa Yamato?-  
  
"En ese momento no pude evitar a Taichi a los ojos, y me di cuenta de la verdad.es que a acaso todo lo que había soñado y anhelado, se podía volver verdad, es que mi amor no era tan imposible como yo pesaba."Lentamente me acerque a Taichi, "no lo podía evitar, lo tenia que besar.esto estaba fuera de todo auto-control"y le puse los brazos alrededor de la cintura, y lentamente.lo bese.  
  
"Fue maravilloso, el mejor beso que he dado en todos mis 17 años.y eso que soy muy experimentado." al terminar el beso, mire a la cara a Taichi, el sonreía, pero de pronto, como si la realidad le pegara un a cachetada, me miro con ojos de que- mierda- acabo- de- hacer.me soltó rápidamente, y me miro alejándose.  
  
-TAICHI!!!  
  
-lo siento Yamato.-  
  
-pero de que hablas, acaso no sentiste lo que yo senti-  
  
-no es eso.adiós.-  
  
"Y después de eso, nada volvió a ser como antes."  
  
FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
Este lo hice mas largo, pero no es que sea el fic mas largo de la tierra.es que en verdad, no se como hacer fics largos.Bueno, este es el primer fic que hago en toda mi vida, así que de los errores se aprende.  
  
También, quiero dar gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviws (nunca pensé que me iban a mandar reviws tan rápido...) 


	3. secretos descubiertos

Digimon y todos sus personajes son de Akiyoshi Hongo, y Toei, asi que no me demanden, por que ya se quien los hiso.  
  
Cap 3: "Secretos descubiertos" Por lilikato (la hermosa, talentosa y con el ego alto)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Al otro día Yamato no sabia que hacer, se había pasado toda la noche en vela pensando lo ocurrido en el parque y sobre todo por el beso.  
  
"Soy un idiota, nunca debí haberme dejado llevar por mis instintos, nunca debí haberlo besado, ahora toda nuestra amistad se arruinara y él me odiara por siempre, ¿y si le cuenta a todo el mundo que soy gay?, no Taichi no creo que haga eso.pero al besarlo, el sentimiento que sentí de su parte era.y sus ojos penetrantes, me mostraron otra cosa."  
  
Ahora Yamato estaba en el recreo y no había visto a Taichi en todo el día "que le habrá ocurrido.no será que quiere evitarme".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Estaban apunto de terminar las clases y no había rastro de él.  
  
"Quizás."  
  
-Yamato!-había sido interrumpido de sus pensamientos por una voz que lo llamaba, se dio vuelta solo al ver a la ultima persona a la que quería ver, su rival.  
  
-Hola Sora- dijo desganado, pero no pudo evitar poner una sonrisilla falsa.  
  
-Yamato, quería hablar contigo de algo importante-"que querrá hablar conmigo Sora".  
  
Fueron, callados, caminando afuera del colegio, puesto que ya habían terminado las clases. Yamato no sabia adonde íba y lo mas seguro era que Sora tampoco, solo caminában incómodamente, hasta que Sora se detuvo y lo miro fijamente.  
  
-se que te gusta Taichi- ¡¿Cómo?!, acaso Taichi le habrá contado sobre nuestro beso? no creo ¿pero si es así, por que me dice esto?  
  
Se hizo un silencio prolongado.  
  
-¿De que hablas?- me puse colorado, y mire al piso, intentando mentir, cosa me sale muy bien, pero en ese momento no se si fueron los nervios o no, pero me salio muy falso.  
  
-Yamato no tienes que mentirme a mi, veo todos los día como miras a Taichi, como lentamente te pones rojo al hablar con él y sonríes como si fuera la única persona con la quieres hablar y sus palabras son lo mas importante del mundo, aunque este hablando de fútbol, cosa que tu no entiendes nada-  
  
Se armó de nuevo el silencio "todo aquello era verdad, odio el fútbol, pero igual lo escucho, o me ago el que escucho y solo lo miro pensando lo hermoso que es".  
  
-¿Que acaso soy tan predecible?- dijo como hablando consigo mismo.  
  
-No- respondió Sora secamente-es solo que me dan unos celos terribles, al verlos a los dos hablando y no puedo hacer otra cosa que verlos ahí conversando como si fueran.-  
  
En ese momento ella callo, pero Yamato no tubo que preguntarle que pensaba, era obvio, ella pensaba que parecían amantes..  
  
-Yo pensaba que Taichi me amaba- ahora ella habla consigo misma.  
  
-¿de que hablas Sora?-  
  
-Es que cuando Taichi me contó que ustedes se iban a juntar en el parque para hablar, vi todas mis esperanzas rotas, y decidí declararme, para que aun que sea supiera mis sentimientos y nada pudiera pasar entre ustedes, pero me equivoque, el tonto no sabia nada. no sentía nada por mí-  
  
-¿a que te refiera con que pudiera pasar algo entre nosotros?-  
  
-No te hagas el idiota, tú sabes bien que Taichi también siente algo por ti. Es solo que.yo pensaba que también pudiera sentir algo por mí-  
  
Me quede unos momentos meditando lo que acababa de decir, como si sus palabras fueran en otro idioma y yo tengo que de a poco traducirlas.  
  
-¿Taichi siente algo por mí?, que te hace pensar en eso-  
  
-Si tú escucharas como él habla de ti, no tendrías ninguna duda-  
  
-Entonces por que cuando lo bese.-  
  
-¡LO BESASTE!-Sora grito como si le acabaran de romper una pierna de la forma mas dolorosa.  
  
"que acabo decir"  
  
Me quede callado mirando el piso, "como pude decir eso."  
  
-cuando.cuando lo besaste- dijo tímidamente Sora.  
  
-No te importa, no debí haber dicho eso.-  
  
Hubo en silencio prolongado, para variar. Luego la mire y vi dolor en sus ojos, no pude mirar esos ojos que reflejaban su corazón roto, así que lentamente me fui.  
  
-Yamato! , ¿A donde vas?-  
  
-no importa, ya no hay nada mas que decir acá, ¿no crees?-  
  
Hubo silencio departe de Sora, y yo lentamente me fui. Camine por largo rato pensando mi conversación con Sora.  
  
"No puede ser que Taichi sienta algo por mi, yo ya me habría dado cuenta, y cuando lo bese, el no se habría ido corriendo.soy un tonto, nunca debí haberlo besado, nunca debí haberle contado a Sora que lo bese, nunca debería haberme gustado desde un principio."  
  
En ese momento Yamato, se detuvo, nunca había pensado eso en antes, como le empezó a gustar Taichi.  
  
"Eso ya no importa, lo echo, echo esta y no hay nadie que me pueda quitar este sentimiento, nadie excepto una persona."  
  
-Taichi.pero que hace ahí-  
  
Yamato estaba en la puerta de su departamento y no podia creer sus ojos, Taichi, su amado Taichi, estaba parado en la puerta del edificio mirando hacia el departamento de Yamato.  
  
Yamato no sabia en que pensar, por que Taichi estaba ahí, seguramente para hablar con él , pero ¿que le diria?, ¿acaso le pegaria y le diria que lo odia? o.  
  
Yamato se armo de todo el valor que tenia, y no haciendole caso a las mariposas que le pegaban fuerte en el estomago, se acerco.  
  
-ho.hola Taichi-  
  
Taichi se dio vuelta y al verlo puso la cara mas aterrada que pudiera haber puesto, como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo.  
  
-Yamato, no esperaba verte- dijo Taichi mirando el piso.  
  
-y donde esperabas verme, este es mi departamento.- "tonto Yamato, no digas chistes malos en este momento", miro el piso avergonzado de la broma, e iba a responder decir algo para arreglarlo cuando Taichi lo interrumpio.  
  
-Yamato, necesitamos hablar-  
  
FIN DE LA TERCERA PARTE (Sufran, jajajaja)  
E decidido que lo de escrbir fics cortitos son mas entretenidos, uno puede poner mas suspenso, y terminas mas rapido, pero no se preocupen por que la cuarta parte viene altirito!  
  
Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews, en especial a Mi Koushiro Yamato que me dijo de quien es digimon, ¡GRACIAS!, y a la hermosa MoOny GiRl (jajajaja) quien hasta ahora la desgraciada no a leido mi fic.pero me a apollado por telefono (ademas le estoy haciendo publicidad). 


	4. el silencio no siempre es bueno

Diclaimer: por penoso que suene para mi, no soy dueña de Digimon ni de yama- chan, es Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei, pero eso no me saca las esperanzas de que algún DIA yama ser mío... jajajajaja (risa malévola)  
  
Capitulo 4: "El silencio no siempre es bueno" Por la hermosa LILIKATO!!!  
  
  
  
-Yamato, necesitamos hablar-  
  
Nos dirigimos lenta y calladamente a mi departamento. Nadie no se puede imaginar lo incomodo que fue eso, no pude mirarlo, no sabia que pensar. Estaba demasiado confundido después de la conversación con Sora que todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza era un revoltijo, "que pasara, que me dirá", y lo peor de todo "¿Cómo terminara esto?, ¿Cómo terminara esta historia, mi historia de amor...?.  
  
Al entrar a mi departamento me encontré con una nota de mi padre pegada en la puerta: "Querido Yamato, por problemas de la compañía me tuve que ir por el fin de semana, no te pude avisar antes por que no sabia donde te encontrabas. Cualquier problema llámame a mi celular. Te quiere mucho tu padre. PD: no hagas nada malo en la casa en mi ausencia y lava bien tu ropa interior".  
  
Me sentí muy incomodo al saber que estaba solo con Taichi, pero a la vez relajado sabiendo que mi padre no estaría aquí para sorprendernos en algo incomodo...si es que llegase a pasar.  
  
-¿Quiere algo para tomar?- le dije tratando de que se relajara la situación.  
  
-Agua estaría bien- Taichi no me miro al responder, parecía concentrado en la nota de mi padre.  
  
Fui hasta la cocina para servirle el agua, pero al tomar el jarrón me di cuenta que mi mano no paraba de tiritar, hasta ese momento no me había percatado de lo nervioso que estaba. Hice un intento sobrehumano para que Taichi no notara mi temblorosa mano cuando le entregue el vaso, pero al parecer él estaba en más interesado en el living de mi departamento que en mi nerviosidad, al parecer él estaba más interesado en cualquier cosa antes de enfrentarse a mí.  
  
- Y de que quieres hablarme-Me sorprendí a mi mismo de haber dicho esas palabras, pero en realidad me estaba carcomiendo por dentro el silencio.  
  
-Bueno, yo quería aclarar lo que pasó en el parque- dijo Taichi sonrojándose.  
  
-Solo quisiera saber porque...-  
  
-porque me fui corriendo después de...-  
  
-Si- dije secamente  
  
Era siempre usual en nosotros saber lo que el otro quería decir por eso era divertido cuando terminábamos nuestras frases. Pero esta vez fue mas incomodo que divertido.  
  
De nuevo nuestro amigo "el silencio incomodo" se reunió con nosotros dos, pero esta era Taichi quien debía responder.  
  
Lentamente Taichi abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero al parecer se arrepintió, pues al mirarme la volvió a cerrar como no sabiendo que responder. Me miro con ojitos de borrego degollado, y yo no aguante mas, quería saber que pasaba por la cabezota de Taichi, y la única forma de saberlo era confesándole la verdad.  
  
-Tu me gustas Taichi, no, en realidad, yo te amo Taichi, y se que debe ser difícil para ti aceptarlo, pero no podía tenerlo mas guardado dentro de mi, me aprisionaba. Y cuando nos besamos sentí por una milésima de segundo que podía ser correspondido, que todo lo que añoraba se podía hacer realidad, pero tu actitud me extraña, no entiendo que pasa por tu cabeza, me gustaría que fuera sincero conmigo- me descargue por fin  
  
-es que estoy confundido, no se que pensar. Es que todo es tan confuso, mis sentimientos no están bien-  
  
-¿Sentimientos?, a que te refieres con eso ¿a caso tu...?-  
  
-yo también te amo Yamato, pero estoy confundido-  
  
Ese fue el momento más feliz de mi vida, Taichi me amaba, mi Taichi me amaba. Por fin todos mis sueños se estuvieran haciendo realidad.  
  
Me pare del sofá donde me sentaba, y camine donde se encontraba Taichi sentado, y lo abrase lo mas fuerte que pude, esperando que este momento no se acabara.  
  
Lo mire a los ojos y me acerque lentamente a besarlo, pero Taichi me corrió la cara.  
  
-Pero...-  
  
Taichi miro al suelo, con ojos llorosos-No puedo Yamato, este amor es imposible, va en contra de todo. No esta bien, los demás...-  
  
- ¿acaso vas a ser infeliz por e resto de tu vida por como piensan los demás de nuestra relación?- lo interrumpí bruscamente. Esta indignado. ¿Acaso estaba escuchando mal?, ¿acaso mi amado le importaban mas las criticas de una entupida sociedad que su amor?  
  
- Lo siento Yamato, pero esto nunca podrá ser, ya lo e meditado bien y mis padres nunca me aceptarían, la gente...-  
  
-QUE TE IMPORTA LO QUE LA GENTE PIENSE!!!-  
  
-Quieras lo o no, me importa, y no creo que este amor sea apropiado.-  
  
-pero Taichi, lo que dices es una estupidez...-  
  
-lo siento, ya se esta haciendo tarde, me voy-  
  
Rápidamente Taichi se paro, agarro sus cosas, se dirigió a la puerta  
  
-Adiós-  
FIN DE LA 4 PARTE!!!!  
  
Notas de la bella autora: soy feliz, demasiando feliz, quería llegar a esta parte!!!.  
  
Bueno no me peguen fanes taito, no disfruto martirizando a los personajes (bueno quizás un poco), pero así va la historia.  
  
Una sincera disculpa por la demora, y un saludillo a todos los que me han mandado reviws, me dan ganas de seguir. 


	5. oscuridad

Disclaimer: digimon no es mío, le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo, y Toei, GRACIAS POR INVENTARLOS!!!  
  
Capitulo 5: oscuridad.  
  
Por LILIKATO!  
"Que le esa pasando al mundo. ¿Acaso el amor no es suficiente para que dos personas estén juntas? Por que Taichi, la única persona que amado con pasión, me rechace por algo tan estupido...pero también, a mi me da miedo enfrentarme al mundo."  
  
Yamato estaba en su pieza, acostado en su cama, matándose el cerebro pensando en todo lo ocurrido. Durante estos pocos días habían pasado cosas que ni el esperaba que pasasen. Pero ya no quería más guerra, ya no quería más sufrimiento. Ya había sufrido mucho cuando se dio cuenta que amaba a un chico...pero ya que sus sentimientos eran compartidos, que todas sus esperanzas y sueños se podían hacer realidad... no quería mas sufrir.  
  
Se estaba haciendo tarde, eran como las 7 y hacia pocas horas su mundo había dado un giro de 180 grados y no quería que hubiera más de esos giros. Lo único que quería hacer ahora era dormir, y no seguir pensando. Sentía como su cabeza fuera a explotar si seguía pensando.  
  
Así, lentamente, cerro los ojos y se quedo profundamente dormido.  
  
  
  
En ese mismo instante, otro chico, de pelos cafés y ojos almendrados, estaba sufriendo igual que Yamato.  
  
No sabia en que pensar. Desde que conocía al rubio, lo único que deseaba era abrazarlo entre sus brazos y besarlo fuertemente. Pero él nunca pensó que esto pudiera hacerse realidad, solo eran sueños y esperanzas en vano, ya que nunca pensó que llegasen a ocurrir.  
  
Ya estaba oscureciendo, y hacia frió, pero no quería llegar a su casa, no quería enfrentarse a sus padres. Solo quería pensar, quería que todo se arreglara, aun quesea por un momento, que todo estuviera bien. Que Yamato y él siguieran siendo amigos y que nunca hubiera confesado su amor, ya que no podían estar juntos...pero en su interior Taichi quería botar toda esa basura de lo bueno y lo malo, y estar aun quesea una noche, estar con su amado.  
  
Esta caminando solo, cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Estaba en el parque. ¿Por que había legado a este lugar?, aquí fue donde todo empezó, aquí fue donde Taichi le había recibido su primer beso. En este lugar él había sentido por primera vez los labios de Yamato.  
  
Lentamente, Taichi, se paso los dedos por los labios, tratando de recordar el sabor de los de Yamato. Quería, con todas sus fuerzas volver a sentirlos, aunque estuviera "mal".  
  
En ese instante se dio cuenta que no era él único sufriendo en el parque, puesto que vio a Sora sentada, tristemente...Sora... ¿Qué le podía decir después de lo ocurrido el otro día aquí mismo?, bueno, no era el tiempo de hacerse el cobarde, mas que mal, han sido amigos durante mucho tiempo...  
  
-¿me puedo sentar junto a ti?-  
  
-Tai...Taichi...-dijo Sora sorprendida.  
  
-Y bueno, ¿me puedo sentar o no?- dijo Taichi bromeando-  
  
-Claro... siéntate-  
  
Silencio...  
  
-Taichi... necesito que me digas algo...pero tienes que responderme con la verdad, por favor- Sora se escuchaba muy nerviosa y esto alarmo a Taichi. Pero no podía mentirle a su mejor amiga.  
  
-Dile lo que sea. Tú sabes que te confiaría lo que sea-  
  
-Tú...tú amas a Yamato...-  
  
-ah!!!??- Taichi casi se cae de del banco del parque!!!  
  
-Taichi, yo lo sé, no tienes por que escondérmelo-dijo Sora con seriedad  
  
-La verdad Sora, es que no se, estoy muy confundido... lo amo, pero...- Taichi miro al suelo confundido  
  
-¿Pero que? ¿Acaso no sabes si eres correspondido?-  
  
-No, no es eso... Yamato me confeso su amor, lo que pasa es que me da miedo lo que la gente piense...-  
  
-Taichi, no seas tonto- dijo Sora con una dulce sonrisa- nadie se burlara de ti, es algo mas común de lo que crees-  
  
-Pero... ¿que dirán mis padres y mis amigos?-  
  
-Vamos, no sea Gil, tus amigos ya todos lo sospechábamos, y yo conozco a tus padres, ellos les daría lo mismo, con tal de que tú seas feliz.  
  
-¿que?, ¿ya todos lo sospechaban?-  
  
-Bueno... Es un poco obvio, se te nota en la cara. En la tuya y en la de Yamato. Por eso... por eso cuando me dijiste, el otro día, que venias a el parque para hablar con Yamato de algo importante, yo...yo me asuste y pensé que le ibas a confesar tú amor, y por eso, bueno, por eso yo...te confesé el mi amor primero, por si acaso me amabas un poco a mi... pero eso fue una estupidez, yo estaba muy confundida... lo siento, lo único que hice fue confundirte mas a ti-  
  
Taichi puso su mano en la mano de Sora y la apretó con ternura.  
  
-No te preocupes Sora, él que debe disculparse aquí soy yo. No debí haber respondido de esa manera a tus sentimientos, es que no soy muy bueno en ese tipo de situaciones-  
  
En ese momento Taichi abraso a Sora y los dos se quedaron en silencio...no el silencio incomodo que a estado perturbando a Taichi durante estos días, sino uno de tranquilidad y paz.  
  
Después de un momento Sora se alejo para preguntarle algo a Taichi.  
  
-oye Taichi... ¿pero que vas a hacer ahora?-  
  
-¿A que te refieres?  
  
-no te hagas el tonto Yagami, me refiero a Yamato?-  
  
- en verdad no se que hacer-  
  
-COMO!!??.. No me niego a escuchar eso!! , No te vas a poner de esta forma Taichi, tú vas a ir ahora mismo donde Yamato y le vas a dar un beso!!!- dijo Sora sonriente  
  
-Pero Sora!!-  
  
-Pero nada Taichi, te vas ahora mismo- y con eso Sora agarro a Taichi de un brazo y lo echo alegremente.  
  
En ese momento Taichi se largo a reír con todas sus ganas y Sora también. Hacia tiempo que no se reían tanto.  
  
-Gracias Sora- dijo Taichi después de reírse con lágrimas en los ojos, de risa.  
  
-¿porque?-  
  
-por ser tan buena amiga-  
  
-ya, no pierdas tanto tiempo y anda a buscar a Yamato-  
  
-¿pero tú vas a estar bien?, me refiero a yo y Yamato-  
  
-no seas tonto, lo que mas me importa es que sea feliz... claro que voy a estar bien, vamos anda-  
  
Y con eso Taichi se fue, y Sora siempre con una sonrisa en los labios y en los ojos. Cuando ya no se veía a Taichi, Sora miro al suelo y una lágrima escapo de sus ojos, luego fueron dos...no lo podía evitar, pero lo que hacia era para mejor.  
Estaba todo oscuro, como el corazón de Yamato No quería ver nada, así que decidió apagar todas las luces y serrar las cortinas. Ya se estaba asiendo de noche, pero eso no le importaba , estaba muy deprimido.  
  
-así que esto es lo que se siente estar muerto-dijo para si, refiriéndose a la oscuridad-igual no esta nada mal...  
  
¡TOCK TOCK!  
  
Su conversación consigo mismo fue interrumpida por el súbito golpe de la puerta. Yamato no se inmuto; pensaba que si no iba a contestar quien fuera se iba a ir. Pero se equivoco...tocaron 2, 3, 4 veces...  
  
Yamato pensó que tenía que ser algo muy urgente o alguien muy apestoso. Camino entre la oscuridad, hasta que...AUCH!  
  
-esto de la oscuridad absoluta no es tan buena idea- dijo al chocar contra algo, que él supuso que era la mesita de entrada, mientras, el desesperado tocador de puertas, no se cansaba de tocar. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió mucho a ver a...  
  
-Taichi???.... pero ¿que haces aquí?-  
  
-esto...- y con eso Taichi hizo algo que deseaba hacer hace mucho tiempo, lo beso con todas sus ganas.  
  
Yamato no lo podía creer. ¿Que había pasado, por que cambio de parecer?...pero eso no importaba ahora, se estaban besando como si nunca lo hubieran echo antes.  
  
Taichi se separo. Al ver su rostro Yamato vio una profunda felicidad en el rostro de Taichi y él se sintió mas ganas de abrasarlo y tenerlo en sus brazos para siempre.  
  
Lo abraso con ternura, y sintió que Taichi lo apretaba fuerte. En ese instante sintió unas lágrimas en su hombro.  
  
-¿Por qué lloras mí querido Taichi?-  
  
-Porque siento que te hecho mucho daño y no quiero hacerte sufrir, nunca e querido eso... ¿Como puedo hacer que tú me perdones por mi actitud tan estupida?-  
  
Yamato le tomo el rostro gentilmente, le limpio las lágrimas y lo miró con ternura.  
  
- No te preocupes, mi amor, con que tú estés a mi lado es más que suficiente. Se que tienes miedo, pero yo también tengo miedo-  
  
-Gracias por entenderme-  
  
Yamato serró la puerta de entrada de la casa y los dos se quedaron sumidos en la oscuridad. Taichi abraso a Yamato y lo beso nuevamente, esta vez intentando sentir cada centímetro de su amado.  
  
-te amo Yamato- dijo con un susurro.  
  
-yo también te amo, y te amare por siempre-  
  
Luego los dos se quedaron hay, sumidos en un silencio de ternura y amor...solos, abrasados en la oscuridad.  
¡¡¡FIN!!!  
  
Notas de la, hermosa, autora:  
  
Soy feliz n_n, lo e terminado!!!, nunca pensé que iba a terminar...para ser sincera, no quedo, la historia, tan bien como yo esperaba, pero bueno, es el primer fic que escribo en toda mi vida y en el futuro serán mejores...y mas largos (jajaja).  
  
Quiero agradecer a todos lo que me dejaron reviws, fueron un gran apoyo en momentos en blanco, y un en especial saludo a Maleysin, Darla-La Mosca Tete, Mi Koushiro Yamato, Merle-chan y Yami Bakura, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIWS Y SU APOYO!!!.  
  
También, un saludo especial, a la pequeña Moony, por incentivarme a escribir y por ser como es : GIL. Lean sus fics, escribe muy cute!, pero yo soy mas linda que ella (jajajaja)  
  
Bueno, un beso a todos los hermosos, y espero que dejen sus reviws con comentarios y saluditos!!!  
  
Nos vemos en otro fanfic! Besitos LILIKATO del pueblo de pan pan! 


End file.
